Viruses and Irony
by KConn12
Summary: The first "Eve is pregnant" fan fiction. CHAPTER 7 "Baby Shower" is now up! Chapter 8 coming soon!
1. Introduction

Viruses and Irony

A Wall-e fanfiction

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from the movie. However, I did make up 2 characters, Ron and Min-Evee and possibly more later on.

This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not the best writer in the world. Criticism is fine, but please don't be rude.

Pay attention to the times in this story, some of them are very important.

Chapter 1 intro 6:30am

On Earth, there is a community of 5,000 people. Only one year ago the humans re-colonized the earth, but since there are so few people; they live in close proximity to each other.

Wall-e and Eve had married only 6 months ago; their relationship has been going very well. Eve has a few issues with Wall-e having too much stuff, but she does not want to upset him, especially since he would do anything for her.

Meanwhile…

Captain McCrea was the leader of the humans, because everyone was so used to having him as a captain on the Axiom. He still lived in his quarters on the Axiom, but he converted the rest of the ship into shops and restaurants.

Captain sometimes turns Auto on, but Auto can no longer steer the ship anymore. Auto was very angry and upset because he no longer has a purpose.

"Captain…I no longer have purpose…do I?" Asked the deep voiced steering wheel. "No, you don't, Auto" Confirmed captain.

"Why…do you always t-turn me off?" sobbed Auto. "Because of the trouble you have caused, but since you cannot do anymore harm, I will keep you turned on" said Captain.

Auto's eye lit up with happiness "Thank you, sir". The Captain nodded and headed to the control room.

In the control room there were about 20 Axiom techs. Their jobs are to fix robots in the repair ward and to come up with new circuitry and designs for future robots.

An Axiom tech named Ron approached the Captain "Excuse me, sir, may I have a word with you?" asked Ron. "Yes, Ron, what is it?" asked the Captain with a concerned look on his face.

"Well…there is a computer virus going around. We already have 3 infected bots." Said Ron. "What can we do?" asked the pale and fear stricken Captain.

"We will need to update all the bots' immunization software" Said Ron, with a smile. "Oh, so is that all we need to do?" asked the Captain while the colour came back to his face.

"Yes, we need every bot, except Wall-e" said Ron. "Why not Wall-e?" asked the Captain.

"Because his programs cannot support the virus, so we do not need to worry about him getting it." Said Ron. "How are we going to round up all of them bots?" asked the captain, who obviously watched too many old western films. "We will send a message to all of the bots, telling them to line up outside of the repair ward." Said Ron, who was already typing the message to the robots.

"Luckily all of the robots are NOT in space, otherwise they would not be able to receive the message." Chuckled the Captain, Ron had followed suit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Critique if you want, I have written chapter 2, I just need to type it up.

Chapter 2 will be called "Missed-Communication"


	2. MissedCommunication

Viruses and Irony

Like I said before, I do not own any of the characters from the movie. I did make up Ron, and Min-Evee, and possibly others in later chapters.

*Please pay attention to the times, some are VERY important in this chapter*

Chapter 2 Missed-Communication 6:45am

Eve was waiting for Wall-e to wake up, and she was so excited because they had the day off from their "Directives". Wall-e woke up and was greeted by his beautiful wife. Eve rushed over, picked up his treads, and put them on for him.

Wall-e was a little concerned about Eve, because she was not acting like herself lately. "Eveahh…ok?" asked a concerned Wall-e. "Yes" smiled Eve.

Just then, they heard a constant beep, a beep they knew all too well: Wall-e's solar power was low, and he needed to recharge. Eve pressed the button to the truck's door, and Wall-e rolled on top of the roof.

Eve followed Wall-e, but remained silent while he charged. Wall-e looked at Eve, he knew she wanted to ask him something, but did not have a clue as to what she wanted.

"Eveahh…ask…me?" Eve knew what he meant by that, he was asking if she had a question to ask him. "Wall-e…dance in space?" asked Eve.

Wall-e really wanted to dance in space again, but the last time they tried to go into space without a spaceship, it took away 4 out of 5 bars of Eve's power. Flying into space was an enormous strain on her, plus she had to carry wall-e; who was not arrow dynamic, and was made of heavy metals.

"Eveahh…too much!" said Wall-e who was very concerned about Eve's well being. "No, not too much" Eve lied, and gave a fake reassuring smile, which Wall-e believed. Eve picked up Wall-e and they flew into space.

6:50 am!

Wall-e remained silent, because Eve needed to go very fast, in order to actually make it up into space, and even talking to her would slow her down. Just then Wall-e heard a sound…the sound came from Eve, and the sound was anything but normal. Wall-e still could not talk to her about it though.

When they arrived in space, Eve took the fire extinguisher out of her storage compartment, and gave it to Wall-e. Eve then flew away challenging him to chase her. They chases each other just like they did a year ago, outside the Axiom.

When the fire extinguisher ran out, they grabbed hands, and started dancing. Eve was happy, but started to feel odd…like she was dizzy. Just then, a message popped up on the inside of her screen. "BATTERY LOW 5 MIN UNTIL SHUT DOWN" Eve needed to get down to earth FAST!

Eve switched herself to her back-up power, which gave her only 15 min, but it was just enough to make it home. Eve grabbed her alarmed partner, and made a very fast decent to the Earth's surface. She made a slow landing for Wall-e, in front of their home.

As Wall-e opened the door to the truck, he heard a loud noise behind him. The noise was Eve, she had collapsed on the ground because of her fully drained power.

Wall-e carefully brought his wife inside, and left her alone so Eve could recharge herself. It was 6:00pm at this point, and it was 4 hours before he planned on going into sleep mode.

Meanwhile…on the Axiom the last 2 robots were having their immunization software updated.

"Ron, have all the bots been immunizised?" asked the Captain. "Yes, they all should have received the message at 6:50 Am." reassured Ron. "Good." said the Captain while nodding.

***I hoped you enjoyed the 2nd chapter, there will be more very soon!***

Chapter 3 will be called "Rude Awakening"


	3. Rude Awakening

Viruses and Irony

**Like I have said before, I do not own any of the characters from the movie. However, I did make up Ron, and later on Min-Evee will appear in a later chapter**

**Please sit back, relax, and read the story**

Chapter 3 Rude Awakening

6:45am

Wall-e wakes up around his normal time, and he expected Eve to be awake and waiting for him. However, Eve was not awake; she was still in sleep mode.

Wall-e was very concerned, because this was not something she normally did. She never sleeps in late.

Wall-e thought maybe she was still exhausted from her trip in space. Wall-e decided to let her sleep in, and wake her up when it was time for her to leave to her Directive.

Eve worked on repairing broken robots in the repair ward, on the Axiom. At 7:30am, Wall-e woke Eve up to leave for her directive.

Eve slowly woke up, and as she moved out of her shelf, she bumps into Wall-e, then falls backwards onto the floor. "Eveahh…?" asked a concerned Wall-e.

Eve, who was still on the floor, narrowed her blue eyes "TOO MUCH STUFF!" yelled Eve. Wall-e was very confused as to why she would complain about his "treasures", she never complained about it before. "Women…" Wall-e thought to himself.

Eve all of a sudden flies straight up, and bursts out of the roof of the truck, making yet another "skylight". For absolutely no reason at all, Eve actually started shooting one of Wall-e's garbage towers, with her ion gun.

"Eveahh!" exclaimed Wall-e, who was more concerned about Eve than his 300 foot tower. Eve was blasting the tower very erratically.

"Eveahh!" exclaimed Wall-e. Eve then stopped her erratic behavour, and realized what she had done. She had totally destroyed one of Wall-e's towers, he had worked so hard on all of his towers.

The ashamed Eve probe slowly hovered towards her fear stricken husband. "Sorry…Wall-e" Eve said as if she was going to cry. "It ok…Eveahh" said Wall-e.

Wall-e lead his emotional wife back inside, when they settled in; Wall-e asked Eve what was wrong. Normally Eve would have tried to convince him there was nothing wrong, but she did not this time. "I don't know" sighed Eve.

Wall-e gave her a warm hug, and a spark kiss.

***I hope you have enjoyed the 3rd chapter to this story. Chapter 4 will be up soon***

Chapter 4 will be called "The Surprise"


	4. The Surprise

Viruses and Irony

***I've said it over and over, I do not own any of the characters from the movie. I did make up 2 characters, Ron, and Min-Evee will appear in a later chapter***

Chapter 4 The Surprise 12:00pm

Wall-e grabs Eve by the arm, and takes her to the Axiom's repair ward. Wall-e wanted to know what was wrong with her.

When Eve and Wall-e arrived in the repair ward, they saw Ron and the Captain; since Eve works there, Ron thought she was running late. "Eve, why are you late?" asked Ron, who was very confused. "…and why did she bring Wall-e?" asked the Captain, who was also confused.

Wall-e, who was unable to fully communicate with humans; pointed out a sign that said "Diagnostics" and then he pointed at his annoyed wife.

"Oh, ok, he thinks there is something wrong with Eve" nodded Ron. "What could be wrong with her?" asked the Captain, who was still very confused. "I will run a full diagnostic scan on her." announced Ron.

After 30 min of scanning, Eve comes out of the diagnostic section.

"I'm still looking at all the data from Eve's scan, I won't have the results until tomorrow at 7:36am." said Ron. "Why 7:36, why not 7:40?" asked the confused Captain. "I don't know I've always wanted to say that." smiled Ron.

Back at home, 4:09pm…

Eve remained silent while Wall-e started playing with some of his "treasures". Eve watched Wall-e, it was very entertaining. As Eve watched Wall-e, she started to have a weird feeling…it was like she was dizzy.

Eve, who always had control over where she hovered; lost control, and started bumping into everything. Wall-e grabbed Eve, but his plan was not thought of all the way through, because he too was bumping into everything.

"EVAHH!" screamed Wall-e. "Can't…stop!" screamed Eve.

A few moments later, Eve was able to stop herself on a dime, but unfortunately, the same could not be said about Wall-e. As soon as Eve stopped, Wall-e flew at 101mph, hit the VCR, and unintentionally turned on "Hello Dolly".

Wall-e got up, amazingly unharmed, and put Eve on her shelf. "Eveahh…rest." said the concerned trash compactor. Eve tried to do what Wall-e told her to do, but her systems would not shut down.

Wall-e held Eve's hands, but a few moments later; that same arm retracted to her body, causing Wall-e's hand to get stuck. Wall-e tries to pry Eve's arm off her body with his other hand, but it ends up getting stuck as well.

Eve eventually pries her own arm off; but she does it too quickly and Wall-e ends up crashing into a shelf, and one of Hal's Twinkies fell on his head.

Wall-e and Eve could not believe the mess on his face, he was covered in cream! Wall-e cleaned himself with a damp towel, then put Eve back on her shelf.

They both noticed Eve's power was very low, but why? It was only 6:00pm at that point. Something was definitely wrong with Eve, but what? They were going to find out at 7:36am the next morning, but Wall-e really wished he could find out right then and there.

THE NEXT DAY…

Wall-e woke Eve up, and they arrived at the repair ward at 7:36am sharp. "Olives and Ice cream NOW!" yelled Eve. All 20 of the dropped everything, and looked at Eve.

"Hi Wall-e and Eve!" said Ron, with a file in his hand. "Do you have the results of Eve's diagnostic scan?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, I do." smiled Ron. "Well…?" asked the Captain, who was obviously growing impatient.

"Well…it's nothing bad…" said Ron, with a bit of hesitation. "Come on, SAY IT!" yelled Captain.

"Ok…Eve is…PREGNANT!" exclaimed Ron. Wall-e faints while everyone, including Eve said "WHAT?!"

After 30 min of stammering

"How the heck?" asked the Captain. "Well…when a male and a female robot love each other very much, they-" Ron said, but the Captain cut him off "OK, ok! We REALLY don't need to go into that!" yelled the Captain.

***HA HA! I BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING, hope you liked it***

Chapter 5 will be called "The nuts and the Bolts"


	5. The nuts and the bolts

***Like I have said before, I do not own any of the characters of the movie; I never have, and never will! I did make up Ron and Min-Evee though. One more thing, you pronounce "Min-Evee" like "**Min-Evie**"***

Chapter 5: The nuts and the bolts.

Wall-e finally regains consciousness; still very shake by the news, he did not need any more surprises.

"IT'S A GIRL!" exclaimed Ron.

Wall-e, once again faints. Eve was also very close to fainting at this point, because she was the FIRST robot to ever get pregnant.

"How long is the gestational period?" asked the Captain. "I'm guessing around 3 months. I estimate around late April to early May" said Ron.

"But how in the universe are you going to get the-"asked the Captain before Ron cut him off. "A robotic C-section." smiled Ron.

"A robotic c-section? Is that even possible?!" asked Captain. "We shall see, but you have nothing to worry about, Eve." said Ron with a reassuring smile.

Eve glared at him, and then pointed at her husband on the floor. "Yeah…except him…" said Ron.

*Back at home*

Wall-e, who was still recovering from the news, sat on his shelf and remained silent; Eve sat next to him. There was an awkward silence for a very long time, or at least it felt like that to them.

"Bay…" said Wall-e trying to say it right. "Baby?" asked Eve, wanting to make sure she understood him. Wall-e nodded.

"Wall-e…fault" asked Wall-e. "Uhhh…well…it takes two to tango" Eve said in Axiom code (which Wall-e did not understand).

"Eveahh…mad?" asked Wall-e. "No. confused." said Eve. "Oh." said Wall-e.

There was an awkward silence for about 30 min, until Eve looked at Wall-e.

"Name…?" asked Eve. "Huh?" asked the confused Wall-e unit.

"What…name…baby?" asked Eve who wished she could communicate with Wall-e in Axiom because of her limited vocabulary in English. They both thought for a while.

"Bess-e!" said Wall-e. Eve grimaced at his idea.

"Ella" said Eve with a smile. Wall-e shook his head.

"Kati-e" chirped Wall-e. Eve shook her floating head.

"Minna" yelled Eve. "Evee!" yelled Wall-e. Eve's eyes grew wide; she never thought Wall-e would actually say a name she actually liked.

Eve still liked both names though. "Minna…or Evee?" asked Eve. They both thought for a while.

"MIN-EVEE!" They both yelled at the same time.

The name dispute was finally over, and now it was time to discuss where the baby will sleep, and how much of Wall-e's stuff they would need to move/get rid of.

Eve and Wall-e planned on having a garage sale, to make enough room and money to buy things for the new arrival.

Even though Wall-e had to get rid of some of his treasures, he was still very excited about the baby. Eve was still adjusting to the fact that she will be a mother in less than 3 months, but she was excited too.

Eve and Wall-e wanted their garage sail in 1 week, but everyone would be busy then. The Captain decided to give everyone a day off in 1 month. He would have given everyone a day off sooner, but there was too much work to be done.

***One month later***

It was the day of the garage sale, and they needed to set up everything. Wall-e woke up bright and early at 5:00am, but it was because there was a knock at the door. When Wall-e opened the door, he saw Captain, Jon, and Mary standing at the door.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Wall-e. He was not expecting this, especially not at this hour. Wall-e let them all in "Eveahh…sleep." whispered Wall-e.

Besides the fact that Eve was noticeably getting bigger, moodiness, and her energy would drain sooner, she was pretty much the same.

"Wall-e, we are here to help you set up for your garage sale." said Captain. "Yeah, we did not want Eve to work while she is pregnant." said Jon. "And I'm going to help out and watch over Eve for you." Mary added.

Wall-e was happy about this and got started with setting up everything with Captain, Jon and Mary.

***Later 6:45am***

Eve woke up and was surprised to see Wall-e setting up the stuff with Captain, Jon and Mary.

"Wall-e?" asked Eve. "Eveahh!" exclaimed Wall-e, who was not expecting her to be up this early.

Eve really wanted to help, but Mary and Wall-e stopped her before she picked up a box. "Eve, we are not going to allow you to work right now." said Mary.

Eve groaned, she wanted to help, but no one would let her. She was getting bored with nothing to do, because they gave her 3 months off work.

Wall-e saw Eve's disappointment, gave her a hug and a spark kiss. "Eveahh…stay." said Wall-e before giving her another spark kiss.

***Later 10:45am***

Everything was set up at the garage sale, and a steady flow of people showed up. Eve was allowed to sell small items and collect money, but was not allowed to sell or carry large items.

Mary helped Eve with selling small items, but she also sold medium sized items.

Captain helped Eve with collecting and counting the money.

Jon and Wall-e both took care of selling the heavy items.

M-O (who came out of nowhere), obsessively cleaned any items that had a "Foreign Contaminant" on it.

The prices on the items were very expensive, because they are over 700 years old.

***End of garage sale 6:20pm***

Almost everything was sold, and they collected 1,200,012 dollars total. Wall-e and Eve would go to the Axiom mall, to buy some baby items the next day and put the rest of the money in the bank.

Everyone noticed Eve, when she was dosing off into sleep mode.

"Wall-e, I think we should be leaving, it's getting late and Eve needs to rest." said Captain. Wall-e nodded.

"Bye, Wall-e. Bye, Eve" said all three humans. Wall-e waved and lead his sleeping wife inside.

Eve needed to rest up for their "Shopping Spree" the next day. Wall-e was not much of a shopper, but Eve was. Eve was very good at finding the best items, so she had the final say in what items they will buy and the items they will not buy.

***Someone will get a virus in this fanfiction, but it is undetermined as to what chapter it will be in. You will just have to wait for it, it will eventually come up. Sorry it took so long to update.***

Chapter 6 will be called "Shopping Spree"


	6. Shopping Spree

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost…umm…3 weeks? **

**Apparently, my fan fiction is no longer the only where Eve is pregnant. Yes, one of my favourite authors (Ponella) is currently writing a fan fiction called "Twins". Ponella is a great writer and Ponella's fan fiction will definitely blow mine out of the water. Here is a link to Ponella's awesome fan fiction ****.net/s/4865962/1/Twins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the movie! I did make up Ron, Min-Evee, and the man working in a store called "Sub-Zero pebble".**

**One more thing…**

"**Bull's eye" = "Target"**

"**J-mart" = "K-mart"**

"**Babies we R" = "Babies R us"**

"**Mal-Wart" = "Wal-Mart"**

"**Bath, Bed, Infinity and Beyond" = "Bed Bath and Beyond" **

"**Sub-Zero Pebble" = "Cold Stone"**

"**Secrets of Vicky" = "Victoria Secret"**

**No, I don't own any stores. **

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

Chapter 6: Shopping Spree!

Beep…beep…beep…

Wall-e was awoken by the sound of his solar charge alarms, and it was time for him to roll out onto the roof and charge. Wall-e charged up and went back in to the truck, to wait for Eve to wake up. Wall-e did not have to wait very long, because Eve was awoken by a knock at the door. It was Captain, Jon, Mary, and some robots from the Axiom; they arrived earlier than expected.

"Hey Wall-e, you want both right shelves removed? Right?" asked Jon. Wall-e nodded. Wall-e and Eve were having both sets of rotating shelves removed on the right side of the truck, because they needed more room.

"We will get to work right away!" announced the Captain.

Wall-e nodded and Eve grabbed their credit card (which had part of their fortune on it), and set out to the Axiom Mall.

***On the Axiom (Axiom Mall)***

First they decided to go to the store called "Bull's Eye" which many of the walls, signs, and carts were painted red. "Bull's Eye" sold many of the same things as "J-mart" and "Mal-Wart". Wall-e really wanted to go to "Mal-Wart", but decided not to because they had a bad experience, when the employees mistook Eve for a giant macbook. When they tried to get out of there…let's just say Wall-e had to spend the night in jail, because he was accused of shoplifting.

At "Bull's eye" they found a few pieces of furniture, decorations, and a few lamps.

The next shop they wanted to go to was called "Babies We R". Wall-e could not understand why the "R" was backwards, it really confused him.

Eve bought a lot of very cute baby blankets, pillows, toys, and also bought a stroller and crib for the new arrival.

After they finished buying from "Babies We R", they decided to walk though the mall, but had to stay away from the "Apple" store because they did not want Eve to be mistaken for a macbook again.

After 15 min of "walking", they found a place called "Bath, Bed, Infinity and Beyond". Wall-e was very interested in the store, and found many things in there he liked. Wall-e found a very tiny cheese greater, a ginormous shower head, a box of towels called "Wow, it's a sham!", a pedicure oval, a salad spinner, a soap dispenser, and a toothbrush. Eve rolled her eyes, but bought the stuff for Wall-e anyway.

They continued their trek though the Axiom, but all of a sudden, Wall-e stopped and stared at the items in a shop called "Secrets of Vicky". Wall-e had never seen so much pink or lace before. Eve, who was very annoyed at Wall-e for staring at the display mannequins wearing lace bras and thongs, dragged him away from the store.

Eve and Wall-e decided to take a break from shopping by the fountains (formally the pools on the lido deck). Eve needed to rest for a while, before she could resume shopping. Wall-e stayed with Eve, but something caught his eye…it was a store called "Sub-zero Pebble".

"Eveah!" exclaimed Wall-e while pointing at the store. Eve acknowledged the stores existence, but did not seem interested. Eve handed their credit card to Wall-e and signaled for him to go on. Wall-e happily took the credit card, and wheeled off the "Sub-zero Pebble", he was excited to see what interesting things he would find.

***At "Sub-zero Pebble"***

Wall-e wheeled in and could not believe what he saw! He saw a giant counter behind glass, with jars of many different and colourful things. He wheeled in farther, and found big buckets of colourful…stuff…maybe…goo? No, goo is not opaque. Wall-e had no idea what this stuff was, but he had an uncontrollable urge to play with it.

Wall-e went around to the counter and jumped into the storage/display area that contained the odd substance. Wall-e started digging, throwing, cubing, jumping in it, and sending the strange substance EVERYWHERE!

Wall-e SOMEHOW managed to make mountains of the substance all over the floor, then he opened the jars, and threw their contents everywhere! "Whoopee!" wall-e exclaimed, this was the second most entertaining thing he had done in his life (first is being with Eve).

Just then, out of the mens room, came a man in a red shirt and a hat on (he was most likely an employee), and he was holding a holographic newspaper. "Ugh, I guess that is what I get for being lactose intolerant and working in an ice cream store." said the man, while patting his stomach. Just then, the man looked up a saw a crazy trash compactor throwing gummy bears and sprinkles on mountains of ice cream.

"HOLY-" exclaimed the man, whose profanities were muffled when a big glob of cake batter ice cream hit his face. "OUT OUT OUT!" yelled the man.

Wall-e was scared, and tried to run, but his treads kept slipping and sliding in the semi-melted dairy products, causing it to splash all over the man. Things went down hill from there, when the man tried to catch Wall-e, but ended slipping on some raspberry sorbet with chocolate chips. This scared Wall-e even more, and ended up falling on a giant can of whipped cream. "OH SNAP!" exclaimed the man, who realized the can was damaged. BOOM! The whipped cream exploded all over the store.

Eve noticed the large sound, and realized it was coming from the store Wall-e was in. She was shocked to see her beloved being attacked by a man covered in whipped cream and ice cream, while trying to attack wall-e with an ice cream scooper.

Eve flew as fast as her flight engines could carry her and her baby. Eve got to the store in 12 seconds (it would have normally taken her 2 seconds, but she can't fly as fast when she is pregnant).

"WALL-E!" screamed Eve, who could not believe the mess he had made. Wall-e cubed up and braced himself for the worst.

Eve hovered over the poor man, who had to clean this mess up. "Sorry" said Eve, who was obviously embarrassed by her husband's behavour. The man nodded and smiled at Eve.

"How…much?" asked Eve. The man made his way to the register and totaled the cost. "Your total comes to 3,012 dollars and 91 cents.

Eve, who was almost in total shock, grabbed the credit card from Wall-e and gave it to the whipped cream covered employee. Eve also gave him a coupon for cleaning supplies.

Eve lead Wall-e out of the store and cleaned all the dairy products off of Wall-e with a damp towel. "WALL-E! HOME!" said Eve sternly. So they gathered up their stuff and headed for home, it was almost time for Eve to go to bed anyway.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Chapter 7 will be called "Baby shower"**


	7. Baby Shower

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I've been (and still am) sick.**

**I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the comments; they really keep me motivated to write more.**

**I don't own anything from the movie, but I did make up Ron and Min-Evee. ******

Chapter 7: Baby Shower

It was only 1 week until he due date, and her c-section was scheduled on the same day, on the 2nd of May. Eve's bio-stasis chamber was really big now.

Eve woke up in the middle of the night with a distressed sound coming out of her speakers. Wall-e immediately and rushed over to Eve, because she was sleep-hovering on the other side of the truck. Wall-e went over to Eve and started to comfort her, she was having nightmares and screaming in the middle of the night.

"Eveahh…ooooookaay?" asked the concerned trash compacter. Eve nodded while Wall-e rubbed Eve's 'Belly'.

"Min…Evee" said Wall-e. Eve nodded, but stopped and realized they did not discuss how they would spell their daughter's name. Eve hovered over to their new holographic computer console and typed something up on the screen.

_Wall-e, there are three ways of spelling out daughter's identification._

_Min-Eve-E (proper way and her true model name)_

_Min-Evee (no hyphen, but pronounced the same)_

_Min-Eveie (The 'I' replacing the hyphen)_

Wall-e really liked "Min-Evee", but he realized her Real name will always be "Min-Eve-E", because that is her model code. After they resolved their name discussion, they went back to sleep.

***Later 12:00pm***

Wall-e and Eve were just going to stay around their cozy home, because Eve really did not feel like doing anything.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Wall-e opened the door and there was Mary, standing at the door with smile on her face.

"Hi Wall-e, Hi, Eve" said Mary. Wall-e let her in and signaled for her to sit down on their new couch. Mary sat down and looked at Eve.

"Eve, will you come with me to my house, I want to show you something" asked Mary. Eve really did not feel like going anywhere, she was feeling more drained than usual. "Yes" nodded Eve, she was curious as to what Mary wanted to show her.

***Outside Mary's house***

Eve and Mary arrived at Mary and Jon's 2-story white brick home. Mary Helped Eve out of Mary's hover car and to the front door.

As Mary opened the door, Eve was suddenly blinded by a bright pink light and was nearly deafened by a deafening "SURPRISE!"

Eve was in shock, she did not know what to think, say or do! When she regained her sight, she saw a large banner that said "IT'S A GIRL!", a lot of very large pink boxes with pink ribbons, about 6 of her female friends, and all of her Eve probe sisters, and a pink cake.

"Oooh" said Eve in amazement. "We decided to throw you a baby shower," said Mary.

"NO!" yelled Eve, looking very afraid. "Eve, a baby shower does not mean we are going to shower you baby." said Mary reassuringly. "Oh." said Eve with a sigh of relief and slight embarrassment.

So everyone played some fun baby shower games, ate cake, and watched Eve open presents. Eve was give a baby carrier, that she can attach to her body on the front of back, she also received a few more baby blankets, hair bows, a mobile, and other odds and ends. Eve thanked everyone for the gifts.

Everyone now wanted to play some more games, except Eve. "No…I'm…tired…but you…go ahead" said Eve, who really wished the humans could communicate in Axiom code like her sisters and the Axiom robots.

"Are you ok, Eve?" asked Mary, with a concerned look on her face. Before Eve could answer, she felt a sharp surge of pain go right through her bio-stasis chamber. Eve yelped in pain.

"EVE! EVERYONE, IT'S TIME!" exclaimed Mary. Everyone suddenly rushed around tring to help Eve.

"Wall-e!" exclaimed Eve half while panicking. "Don't worry about him, just calm down, you will see him very soon." said Mary reassuringly.

A/N: Yes, Eve is now in labor. Will Wall-e make it in time? Find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 8 will be "New Arrival"


End file.
